Memories
by Serion Furukawa
Summary: /Oneshoot/Seseorang yang begitu penting dapat dijadikan alasan untuk kau tetap hidup... dan mati. Begitu dekat, tapi terasa jauh. Ada di dunia, tapi bagai tak tersentuh, membuat kenangan jadi hal yang tersisa untukmu. Kenangan manis nan indah tapi tak berlaku untukmu. Karena kenangan itu mempermainkan dirimu/ For challenge 'Cinta Bahasa'/ Warning : Yuri


"_Kamu membuatnya sendiri? Wah, aku jadi semakin tidak sabar untuk mencicipinya."_

"_Chikane, cupcake ini enak sekali. Kapan-kapan ajari aku cara membuatnya, ya?"_

* * *

**Memories**

**Kannazuki no Miko © Yang pasti ini bukan punya saya dan saya tak mengambil**

** keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fic ini.  
**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Seseorang yang begitu penting dapat dijadikan alasan untuk kau hidup dan **

**mati. Begitu dekat, tapi terasa jauh. Ada di dunia, tapi bagai **

**tak tersentuh, membuat kenangan jadi hal yang tersisa untukmu. **

**Kenangan indah tapi tak berlaku untukmu. **

**Karena kenangan itu mempermainkan dirimu. **

**For challenge 'Cinta Bahasa Indonesia'**

**Don't COPAS  
**

* * *

Kedua mata gadis bermahkotakan biru tua itu seketika terasa memanas.

**Tes**

Tetesan liquid sebening kaca berhasil menitik dari kedua sudut matanya. Bola mata miliknya sempat terlihat berkaca-kaca sebelum air mata langsung merembes keluar dari celah sempit kelopak bawah matanya. Seakan tak kuasa kedua tirai netra itu menampung lambang kesedihan yang semakin bertambah tiap detiknya.

Bagaikan pemutar piringan hitam, memori itu terus-menerus mengalunkan berjuta nada rasa dalam benak. Begitu lembut, dan menusuk tajam. Menari-nari, tertawa, berkeliaran kesana-kemari, bagaikan makhluk Tuhan tak berdosa. Itulah definisi kenangan yang ia rasakan saat ini. Begitu berbanding terbalik. Jika dulu ia ingin kaset rasa itu bertambah panjang, maka ia ingin segalanya dihentikan-sekarang.

Rambut biru tuanya yang panjang berkibar laksana layar kapal kokoh yang bersiap mengarungi samudera, dengan angin senja sebagai pendorongnya. Tapi, ia tidaklah kokoh. Tidak sekokoh batu karang yang menerima gejolak tak berujung. Ia juga tak sekuat pasir di pinggir pantai, yang terus ditarik gulungan ombak nakal mencoba menjauhkannya dari perkumpulan.

Redup, binar bahagia itu semakin menjauh dari peredaran. Terus, terus… dan pada akhirnya benar-benar sirna. Sudah hampir setengah bulan ia hidup tanpa sinar nyata yang menyertainya. Terlihat singkat, namun terasa tak berakhir.

"_Chikane, kamu ingin kuberitahu sesuatu? Aku menyukai seorang siswa bernama Soma. Anak kelas sebelah itu, lho."_

"_Aku sudah memberitahu rahasiaku. Sekarang giliranmu." _

"_Heh, kamu menyukai teman sekelas kita? Kira-kira siapa, ya?"_

Hembusan pelan angin yang bertiup dari lembah tak jauh darinya membuat sepenggal ingatan lain harus menunggu untuk dikenang. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat tepi jaket abu-abu yang ia kenakan-merapatkan benda berbulu itu untuk semakin merengkuh raganya yang mendingin. Masih dengan kerutan yang terlihat jelas di dahi, kepala sengaja ia jatuhkan di atas kumpulan bulu yang memanjang di sekitar tepian kerah jaketnya, guna mencari kehangatan di antara suhu dingin yang mendera. Mendera raga dan hatinya.

Berhentinya tiupan angin membuat kedua kelopak matanya semakin ringan menutup yang semula terpejam erat. Ia siap, siap menonton film usang yang baginya terlihat hitam putih sebelum itu tak bisa lagi ia lihat.

"_Apa begitu kelihatan, ya? Ah, aku memang tak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaanku."_

"_Chikane, Soma mengajakku kencan."_

"_Ada apa denganmu? Apa kamu sakit?"_

"_Apa aku terlihat berlebihan? Jujur, aku sedikit risih dengan pakaian ini."_

"_Chikane, bisakah kita pergi ke festival bersama?Kita berdua bersama… Soma."_

"_2 dango untuk Soma, dua untuk Chikane dan… eh, kamu memberikannya untukku?Terima kasih, Chikane. Berarti, sekarang aku punya tiga dango. Senangnya…."_

Seberkas senyum simpul hinggap di bibirnya yang tipis. Dirajut oleh dua benang yang bertolak belakang. Kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Kedua bola mata itu akhirnya menampakkan keberadaannya meskipun terlihat sarat akan kesedihan yang mendalam. Memandang tanpa kedip kesekeliling lebih tepatnya pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depannya. Bukan untuk mencari penyala pelita hidupnya. Pelita hidupnya hanya ada satu, dan selamanya akan ada satu.

"_Kenapa berbalik? Aku 'kan hanya ingin memotretmu. Huh~"_

"_Chikane, apa kamu sudah dengar pengumuman tentang pemeran drama sekolah nanti? Aku yang jadi putrinya, lho. Ajaib bukan? Dan Soma adalah pangerannya."_

"_Bagaimana ini?! Aku takut mengacaukan semuanya."_

"_Andai kamu yang jadi pangerannya, aku tidak akan segugup ini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Menyebalkan..."_

"_Aku senang sekali dapat berkenalan denganmu. Apa kamu juga begitu, Chikane-chan?"_

"_Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini? Tetap bersama?"_

Sedetik kemudian, kakinya melangkah, berpindah dari tempatnya semula berpijak. Hembusan angin yang terasa konstan masih bertiup sejak terakhir kali ia membuka mata. Tapakan kakinya menandakan ia pasti. Pasti dengan pilihannya saat ini.

"_Chikane, kamu itu gadis yang sangat cantik."_

Sebuah suara yang terdengar samar namun terasa jelas karena bertiup tepat di telinga kiri membuat ia berhenti melangkah. Ia membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar. Rahangnya sedikit mengeras namun tak lama, karena ia tahu… itu hanya sekelebat memori lain. Ia berhenti berpijak yang sebetulnya terlihat sebagai suatu tindak kejahatan jika dilihat dari sisi rerumputan hijau di bawah kakinya. Gelengan kepala ia berikan untuk dirinya sendiri, sebagai bukti pemberian dan penyadaran akan hatinya yang sempat ingin melunak.

Ia rapuh, lemah dan tak berdaya. Rapuh oleh kenangan yang ditinggalkan seseorang yang begitu penting baginya. Mencoba bangkit, secuil pun tak terlintas dalam otaknya. Penyemangat, cahaya hidupnya yang membuatnya begini. Sumber semangat yang membuatnya tetap bertahan mengarungi lautan kehidupan yang ganas itu terasa begitu jauh untuk ia jangkau.

"_Di dunia ini, hal apa yang paling kamu inginkan, Chikane? Apa yang kubicarakan? Tentu saja tak ada lagi yang kamu inginkan, bukan?"_

Tapakan ketiga, cengkeraman keras ia berikan pada lengannya sendiri sebagai pemberontakkan pada ingatan yang satu ini. Membuat kulitnya yang halus harus rela dilukai oleh kuku-kukunya yang baru kali ini dibiarkan memanjang. Sedikit pedih memang.

"_Hah? Aku? Kamu menyukaiku?"_

Tapakan keempat, darah segar keluar dari celah kulitnya sebagai akibat goresan kuku miliknya. Aneh sekali. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, namun hatinya malah begitu mudah untuk merapuh. Pada tapakan kelima, kepala ia angkat. Menatap tajam ke depan. Ia tak boleh seperti ini terus. Alasannya untuk tetap hidup telah lama hilang. Semuanya hanya tinggal kenangan. Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa di saat gulungan memori yang tak berniat ia buka justru mencuri kesempatan untuk mengambil alih pikirannya saat ini? Masa lalu seakan mengejeknya.

Tapakan keenam, hatinya sudah pasti. Pasti akan meninggalkan semuanya. Meninggalkan dunia yang selamanya akan terasa hampa dan mempermainkan dirinya dengan segala kenangan bahagia namun menghanyutkan.

"_Aku akan selalu menemanimu, apapun yang terjadi."_

Gelengan kepala yang sedikit lebih keras kini ia berikan entah pada siapa dihiasi senyum miris lalu berkata, "Tidak, Himeko. Dirimu sudah hilang, tak akan bisa menemaniku lagi."

Dengan kepastian, ia kembali melanjutkan langkah yang semula sempat memelan. Seketika, angin bertiup kencang dari arah belakang. Membuat jaketnya yang lebih mirip jubah karena menjuntai sampai ke bawah dan rambut panjangnya berkibar ke satu arah.

Angin saja mendukung tindakannya. Jadi, tunggu apa lagi?

"_Chikane~ tunggu!"_

"_Aku juga menyukaimu!"_

Ia lelah, lelah menanti. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia menjatuhkan diri ke lembah di bawahnya. Kini, tak ada lagi memori yang setiap saat memaksa merasuki pikirannya. Tak perlu ada air mata dan tangis dalam diam. Ia juga tak perlu berpikir keras, melawan ingatan yang sekarang tinggal kenangan.

Dan angin yang berhembus ke dasar lembah serta rerumputan yang bergoyang menjadi lagu pengiring kematian seorang Himemiya Chikane.

666999

"Kurusugawa-san, bisa anda ceritakan sedikit kejadian sebelum Himemiya-san meninggal dunia?"

"Bagaimana perasaan anda saat ini mengingat Himemiya-san meninggal secara tak wajar?"

"Saudara Kurusugawa, tolong minta waktunya sebentar saja."

"Penyanyi terkenal asal Jepang yang sempat menghilang dari sorotan media justru dikabarkan telah meninggal dunia. Himemiya Chikane, penyanyi berusia 20 tahun itu dikabarkan meninggal secara tragis. Kurusugawa Himeko, orang yang satu-satunya berada di kediaman sang aktris menolak untuk dimintai pendapat. Apakah ini murni kecelakaan ataukah memang disengaja masih belum terungkap. Kita tunggu saja sampai proses penyelidikan selesai dilakukan."

666999

1 tahun kemudian…

Seorang gadis belia bersurai blonde terlihat mencolok dengan balutan gaun merah marun di padang rumput sekitarnya. Dipangkuan tangannya terdapat rangkaian bunga yang indah. Perlahan, ia melangkah menuju tepian tempat ia berpijak. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia berhenti menapak lalu duduk bersimpuh meletakkan rangkaian bunga yang ia bawa. Tepat di depan sebuah nisan bertuliskan 'Himemiya Chikane', kedua tangan ia katupkan di depan dada sembari memejam mata. Setelah doa ia panjatkan, ia membetulkan posisinya ke semula.

Angin bertiup kencang membuatnya harus mengeratkan syal miliknya. Ia belum jua dan tak ingin dengan segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat di mana terakhir kali orang yang ia sayangi berada.

Tangannya terarah mencengkeram dada atau lebih tepatnya pada kalung yang tersembunyi dibalik syal putih itu. Sebuah tindakan pertanda kebodohan yang baru ia sadari. Ia begitu bodoh.

Begitu bodoh dan lambat untuk menyadari semuanya dan kalah oleh hilang ingatan yang sempat dialami. Setelah lebih dari tiga minggu ia berada di rumah orang yang semula dikira majikannya dengan jiwa tanpa ingatan, kenapa ia harus sadar sekarang? Kalung ini… kalung bertuliskan nama 'Himeko" yang menggantung indah di leher jenjangnya, seharusnya dapat dijadikan sebagai petunjuk yang mengarah pada memorinya.

Tatapan mata kosong Chikane, raut pucat gadis itu, serta gumaman tak jelas yang setiap hari diterimanya sebagai balasan mengajak bicara gadis itu semakin membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Ya, aku sakit. Sangat sakit."_

"_Jauh, Himeko. Aku jauh lebih bahagia… dapat mengenalmu."_

"_Aku tidak yakin."_

"_Kamu. Itu yang kuinginkan… melebihi segalanya."_

"_Aku menyukaimu, Himeko Kurusugawa."_

Semuanya… perkataan Chikane yang semula tak ia ketahui tertuju pada siapa, kini memaksa masuk dalam benaknya. Tapi sekarang ia tahu, ia tahu maksud dari semua kalimat yang meluncur dari orang yang dikasihinya. Gambaran sedih yang dirasakan Chikane.

Dielusnya batu nisan di hadapannya. Setiap lekuknya menandakan pernyataan bodoh pada diri sendiri. Untuk saat ini dan entah sampai kapan, ia akan menemani Chikane. Menemani gadis itu di tengah indahnya lembah mematikan di bawah sana. Ia butuh waktu, waktu untuk menata lagi hatinya juga mempersiapkan diri hidup tanpa Chikane.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Chikane."

Dan kalimat itu menjadi penutup hari sebelum Himeko berpindah ke alam bawah sadarnya.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
